Dawn's Speed
by nell5386
Summary: Dawn is here, but who is she? Why is she sick? And what just happened in the hotel room? New chappy up NOW! R
1. Ch 1

~A/N~ This is Without Letty... the story I did a while ago... This stupid account screwed me so I have put over 11 chapters in, but they are not reading it... I can't read any of the chapters I got. I know... Lately I have been a lil bad towards Letty. In one of my fics I made her lesbian, but I promise I don't have anything against her and to do that I will write a fic just about her ok.... R&R ya'll. Dom sat on his and Letty's old bed and cried. He curled up in a ball and cried. This was the first time he'd been back in their room since the last heist. Letty had died of internal bleeding from her accident. She had been in a lot of pain and we didn't know what to do. Dom had held her in his arms as she said she loved him and cried a final tear closing her eyes, never to open them again. He kissed her screaming for someone to do something, but no one knew what to do.  
  
It was heart breaking to watch him like this. Mia, Leon, Brian, Jesse, and Vince were all in the living room or sulking. No one knew how to calm Dom down like Letty could. They had enough money to sit and do nothing the rest of their lives, but they were too restless. They had to start racing again soon, fixing cars and working in the garage. This is where Mia decided to take charge.  
  
Brian was there only to tell them that he had been relocated to Europe and that no heat was on them. Jesse was a whole lot better. He survived the drive-by-shooting really well. He was in a coma for a week, but was out of the hospital in a month. Vince still had his arm thankfully and was healing nicely. He had to take a lot of painkillers to just do daily tasks, but it was going good. And Leon was dealing with a lot of guilt. He blamed himself that Letty had died cause he wasn't there for her. They were family and ll he had left 'cept for the team and that was going to shits to. Mia stood up taking control. "Alright, Brian I think its time for you to leave before Dom comes down. We're through. You ruined my family and I want no more to do with you." That was all she said. He said his goodbyes and left. "Guys, go to the garage and get to work. I'm gonna talk to Dom and we're gonna start doing this right this time. No more shit. Now go before I change my mind," Mia said pointing her finger at the door. "You gonna be ok?" Leon asked looking at her intently. They were all worried that Dom might hurt her unbeknowingly. "Yes now go. Please," Mia said giving them big puppy dog eyes. They left. She was the princess of all of them that they all cared for more than life. She knew it, but didn't dwell on it. She just wanted Dom to get a handle on his life again. No one knew what to do with out him. At that very moment Mia heard something crash upstairs and ran up. She threw open the door to see Dom on the floor balling and the dresser on the other side of the room and a hole in the wall. She walked over and rocked him back and forth. He was her big brother. One who had always protected her. Now their roles were switched. She didn't exactly know how to play it, but did the best she could. "Dom, shhhh, its alright. Calm down," Mia rubbed his back as he cried holding her tightly. He was a big teddy bear. "But, ahhhh, It's never gonna be the same. I miss her, love her. Loved," Dom said taking a breath. "Calm down. Let's do what we used to do when we were kids. We're gonna count backwards and to one and when we get there it will all be ok," Mia looked at him intently and he knodded. "Alright, ten, nine eight," Dom joined in, chorus of numbers. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," they each took a big breath and let it out. Mia was the first to speak. "We have a race tonight. We need to go to get back in the swing of things. No arguments, but we are going back to work tomorrow. No more laying around the house making a mess like this," she said pointing around the room. "Now go take a shower while I clean this up. You are changing rooms with me. No more crying day in and day out. Understand?" she asked the last part roughly, trying to get a point across.  
  
Dom just nodded and walked to the shower. When Mia heard it go on she started cleaning the room and switching all Dom's clothes with hers from her room. When she had taken all her stuff in her new room and switched with all Dom's she heard the shower click off. Mia walked into her now old room and grabbed a change of clothes for him and threw them in the open door and walked down stairs to the kitchen table to wait for Dom. He came down five minutes later and sat across from her. She held his hand and gave him a grin. They left and went to the garage to see what needed to be done. A lot, they both knew. Mia drove, not trusting Dom to yet. Mia was taking the lead and Dom couldn't care less. He was completely lost without Letty and couldn't care, but he had to look out for Mia still. 


	2. Ch 2

Mia was the first to walk in the garage with Dom following like a puppy dog not far behind. Jesse was sitting at the computer and put out his cigarette as Leon got up from under a black Mitsubishi and Vince changing the tires. They all looked at Dom and Mia saw the sadness come back into their eyes. She needed a resolve. She had lost the man she loved, her sister Letty, but she was not going to loose anyone else. She had quit school completely and was going to work in the garage.  
  
"Get back to work," Mia said and walked to the office. No one moved as Dom followed her with his head down. Mia turned as she got to the office. "Work Now!" She then looked at Dom and said, "You get to work on the cars today. I'm going to run the office. Okay?"  
  
Dom just nodded and walked over to look at a clipboard of a Nissan. Mia gave Leon a reassuring smile and he went back to work like the others in silence. Mia sat at the desk, checked messages, and started to call people back. They were gonna be really busy this week. It was only Thursday, but still, the last part of the week was going to be a rough one. At 5pm Leon knocked on the door to the office, Mia was elbow deep in paperwork. She didn't even hear the knock so he just walked in. "Mia, we're ready to go," Leon said. "Huh, oh," Mia bit her lip. She needed to stay and finish up, but she had to get them home too. "You have enough to go out to dinner tonight right?" Mia asked. "Ya, Mia," Leon shut the door and sat down on the other side of the desk. "You don't have to do this. It will be ok, but you don't have to do this, if you don't want to say so now. I don't want you to be having the brut of this. Someone else can do it. You already have a lot on your shoulders," Leon was looking her dead in the eyes. Mia was strong, but was loosing the battle in her body to stay sane. She looked down. Her long black hair falling across her face hiding those sad dark eyes that were now becoming blurry. She thought of Dom and became numb again. She had to stay strong for him. She couldn't break. She stood up and shook her head. "No I'll be fine. We better go or else V might eat the car," Mia said breezing past Leon and to her car. "Follow me," she yelled to the boys as Leon locked the door. Dom rode with the boys and she blared the radio. In the CD player she put in Evanescence. She loved that band. She listened to # 2 Bring Me To Life. It totally explained how she felt. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until, until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become." Mia shifted down to fourth, third, then second and turned into the parking lot of a Subway and parked. She got a B.M.T. and coke and sat down to eat with the boys. It was quite. No one said anything. Dom just played with his food. "Eat, you'll need the energy for tomorrow," I told Dom. "What's tomorrow?" Vince asked suddenly excited by something. "Work idiot," I said laughing. Everyone laughed with me. Vince looked down and took a bite out of his sandwich as I continued, "I've talked to Hector, and Leon and I are racing tomorrow night. I don't want to touch the money from the busses (busses was our word for heists when we were in public) until we are sure no one is sniffing around still. I need $1000 for the house payment coming up and this'll pay for it. Now I'm counting on you Leon. Are you sure you can race?" I asked looking him directly in the eyes. He nodded and smiled. I had brightened their night I could tell. I had finished my 6-inch sub before them. The boys had got foot longs. "Why don't you go buy Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tonight? I think you would enjoy it. A little bonus for being so good lately," I smiled as I saw Vince get all excited. It was his favorite game. We hadn't bought it yet. I just wanted to go for a drive so I pushed back from my chair and stood up. "I got something to do so I'll see you back at the house later tonight. I want you all in bed by 11. Alright, I'll see you all later," Mia said getting up to leave. "Where are you going?" Leon asked looking up at me. "A drive to clear my head. I'll be back late, but I want you boys in bed," I said shaking my finger at them. "We will mommy," Jesse said laughing. "Want me to come?" Vince asked hopeful. I just shook my head. I had to do this alone. I was at the door going out when I heard Dom say, "Be safe tonight." I just nodded and left. R&R please. 


	3. Ch 3

Mia drove down to her favorite spot off the coastal highway. It took an hour to get there, but she didn't care. It was a private beach that no one knew of. She sat there and watched the waves lap the shore. This was Letty and her spot. They always came here to talk. Personal ones. They used to watch the stars and talk about the drama going on in their lives. Mia laid back and looked up in the stars, snuggling in one of Dom's old sweaters.  
  
"What's wrong esa?" Mia heard Letty ask her.  
  
"Everything. It's just so hard to run things and be in control. It's been fuckin' two years since you died and Dom still can't get over it. He's balling every two seconds. We were safe. Everything was fine. Jesse had been safely taken to the hospital and was going to be fine while you were with us in Mexico dying," Mia held back a sob. "You were laying in Dom's arms on the bed when you started coughing up blood. No one knew what to do. Then there was that gurgling sound in your throat. You were dead with in minutes. No one knew. It's been two years and no one has taken charge. Brian cheated on me and is engaged with some Asian chick. And I have to act like nothing is wrong," Mia gave in and balled. She turned around to hug Letty and realized that she had imagined her there. Letty had been dead for two years and Mia still had these minutes when she turned around and swore she had heard her esa. Mia curled up in a ball and swore. She so wanted to just go back to school, have her esa back, and have Dom be the leader he always was, always meant to be. Mia had given up on school two years ago after the last heist. She hired people to go work in the garage and in the restaurant, but when they got back Mia fired them. They were supposed to go back to work and she was supposed to go back to school. Now everyone was leaning on her and she felt like exploding half the time, but kept it hidden. She had to control the situation. They couldn't just sit back and do jack. Mia wasn't born a racer, but was forced to become one. She loved the feeling while racing, but she didn't race. It was against her nature. She did it when she had to. Everyone knew not to mess with her. She was just as good as Dom, but didn't do it as often or for the same reasons. Mia put her head down in the sand and fell asleep. Mia awoke hours later. She looked at her glowing watch. It was 3 am. She got up and drove quickly. She loved driving at night. Letty and her used to race on this stretch of highway. It was always a blast. Mia shifted into fifth and gunned it. She was home by 3:40am. There was a light on in the living room. Someone was up playing that game still. It would be a long day tomorrow. She walked in the front door, shutting it quietly. Jesse was asleep on the floor and Leon was still playing. He had just run some chick off the road as she walked in. "Why aren't you in bed Leon?" Mia asked sitting down beside him. "I. what time is it?" Leon asked looking confused. He scratched his head and looked over at Mia. "Almost 4," Mia said yawning. She leaned against him thinking of all she had thought about that night. She needed a therapist. "Where were you?" Leon asked turning the game off and looking at her. "I had to think about shit so I went for a drive, then to the beach for a nap, and here. Nothing really exciting," Mia said sighing. "Hmm. Dom went to bed early saying we had a lot to do in the morning. It's so different Mia. Like you taking charge and Dom being a baby and shit. It ain't right. Especially since you had to quit school. You were the only one of us going to make something of yourself. You should never have ran with us Mia," Leon said leaning into her. Their heads touched on the couch. Nothing big. "I was supposed to live without the only family I knew. That would of never happen and you know it. We can't change the past, Leon. No matter how hard we wish," Mia said closing her eyes as a tear fell. "Ya, but now you can go back to school and make something of yourself. Get out of this life, Mia. Now, while you still can," Leon said. He didn't see her tears. "That isn't possible Leon and you know it, none of it. I can't give up on you guys yet. Now, get a couple hours of sleep before I have to pry your body out of bed with a damn crow bar," Mia said getting up and walking to the kitchen. A few hours later she heard laughter and got up as Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Dom were all laughing saying, "Mommy, wake up. we're hungry," in their best baby voices. "What do you want?" Mia asked closing her eyes again. "Breakfast," Vince said bluntly. "Is that all you ever think about?" Mia asked stretching. Her back hurt, but she got up and popped her back and walked to the fridge to see what was left after she left them alone. She opened the fridge to see only 4 beers left. "Well, when we have 20 minutes before the garage opens then it would be nice to have breakfast to start the day," Dom said sitting in a chair. "Shit! You guys ate the last of the food!" Mia said. "Alright." Mia was timing how long it would take her to go to Starbuck's and get coffee and donuts. "Alright, I'm gonna leave now and I'll meet you at the garage in a little bit alright?" Mia asked already heading out the back door. They didn't even have time to answer as she ran down the street and got in the car and peeled down the street. "So, what kind of donut do ya'll want?" Mia asked as she walked into the garage smelling of B.O. She held a tray of six coffees in one hand and one huge box of hot donuts in the other. The boys nearly knocked her down as they grabbed the box of donuts and their personally picked coffees, espressos, and Vince's black and white. Mia picked a maple donut and walked to the office to start paperwork. Before she got there Leon had cornered her, kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Mia. You're my guardian angel. I love you," Leon said kidding her on the mouth this time. Softly. Mia had never kissed by Leon before and really liked it. She dropped her coffee and donut and brought her arms up around him as he stepped back laughing. V and Dom ran around the corner to see Mia flushed and looking confused with her coffee spilling on the floor and the maple donut soaking up the coffee. "What happened here?" Vince asked a little upset. He rushed and got paper towels as Mia just stared at Leon. What had just happened here? "I just scared her and she dropped it all," Leon lied. He opened his eyes big as if he wanted her to say the same. "Ya," was all Mia could say. Vince cleaned up the mess and Mia rushed in the office leaving everyone standing there a little confused. A couple hours later she felt her shoulder being probed. "Mia, wake up," she heard someone say. She sat up and looked around yawning. Leon was there sitting on his knees looking up at her. She turned the chair and faced him.  
  
She licked her lips, tasting him as she looked down at him. "Hmmm?" she asked looking down at him. "Mia, I'm sorry if I scared you this afternoon by kissing you. It is very unlike me and I know Dom would kill me if he knew, but I had to know what you tasted like. I've imagined kissing you since I was 16. Please don't be mad at me," Leon said looking up at her. "I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting it. I need to get to work. What time is it?" Mia asked looking down at her watch. "Damn! It's 3:30. I gotta get home and get dinner started," she said abruptly standing. "So we're all good?" Leon asked looking at her. "Ya," Mia said running out. She made it to her car and was on her way home before she realized the fridge was empty. She did her shopping and was back at the house making fried chicken when the guys pulled in. All she had to do was set the table, eat, shower, and she'd be ready. Jesse was the first to walk in the house. "Guess what Jess?" "What?" he asked Mia walking up to see how good it looked. "Since you were the first to walk in you get to set the table," Mia said smiling. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as Dom walked in. "You'd be getting an ass beat if I thought that was anything more than innocent," Dom said walking into the living room. V and Leon walked in a minute later, each with a black eye and swollen lip. "What happened?" Mia asked Jesse as soon as the others were out of ear shot. "Oh, V thought that Leon was trying to get into your pants, and that you left this afternoon cause Leon was hitting on you," Jesse said setting the table. "Idiots!" Mia said, "Jesse watch this for a second and if you eat any I'll whip your ass!" Mia walked over and picked up two rags, filled them with ice, and walked to the living room. Mia walked to Vince first and put the ice pack on, then she walked to Leon and did the same. "You two," she said shaking her head. "Vince, if I was upset in any way don't you think I would have hit Leon myself? Why do you always have to beat the crap out of each other? Jerks!" she said walking back to the kitchen and finishing dinner. It was a quiet at dinner. Dom said prayer and as soon as Mia finished dinner she said harshly, "Vince, Leon, you two get clean up duty since you can't control your manly instincts you get to use your woman ones." With that she walked up the stairs to her new room and picked out an outfit from Letty's old wardrobe, one of Letty's pleather pants and Mia's new long sleeve v-neck dark red top with a pair of black stilettos. Mia showered and was walking down the steps when she slipped and fell. She hit her head on the corner of the door and blacked out. Please R&R. I really would enjoy your input. Thanks!!! 


	4. Ch 4

Mia opened her eyes, dazed and confused as someone slapped her face again, really hard too. Everything was blurry so she rubbed her eyes as it came into focus. Dom had been slapping her, he was on his knees, so were Vince, Leon, and Jesse. They looked so concerned. Leon looked the saddest. Mia's heart wretched as she saw Dom. He looked so heart broken sitting there.  
  
Mia sat up and the room started to spin, so she grabbed hold of Dom. Dom leaned over and hugged her. He was hugging so tight she thought he was going to break her ribs. "I'm ok, just a little tumble. That's all. You all can stop looking as if I died or something. Please, I'm fine," Mia said pushing Dom back and looking him in the eyes. "I'm ok."  
  
"Damn it Mia, go change. This is why you fell," Dom sad picking up the heel of her shoe. "Shit! That cost me $80!" Mia said slowly taking them off. Dom helped her up and she went upstairs to change. When she came back down she was in hip huggers and a halter-top. Dom looked a little upset that she had chosen one of Letty's tops, but Mia ignored the look. She got in her new marine blue '02 Mitsubishi Eclipse that she hadn't driven for the past week since she'd gotten back from Mexico. Mia was the first there and was talking to Hector as the boys pulled in. Vince was driving Dom and Leon drove his own car. "So, my race is first right?" Mia asked Hector as Leon and Dom walked up. V was off talking to a skank. "Yes, but they're at different places. Mia, yours is here in five minutes, and Leon, yours is across town in 10 minutes. I'm going with you Leon, so you can follow me," Hector said turning around speaking in Spanish to a short fellow. "Leon, I changed my mind. Vince is taking your spot," Mia said signaling Vince to come over. Dom nodded. Mia was glad he'd agreed with me. Mia saw the look of pain in Leon's eyes, but needed him here tonight. Dom gave her a kiss and left with Vince. Leon was a little mad, but when it was time to race he walked over to me. Mia was at the starting line when Leon walked up to the car. Mia opened the door and stood up next to him. There were still a few minutes before the race started. "Sorry I had to take you out. It was just, I wanted you to watch me race tonight," Mia looked down not knowing what Leon wanted. Leon looked down at her. He lifted his hand and lifted her chin and brought her mouth to his. He tasted of spearmint. Mia opened her mouth a little and he nibbled on her lip. Mia brought her arms around him and Leon held her tightly. Mia nibbled his tongue and started sucking on his bottom lip and Leon slowed it down by pecking her lips, then taking a step back. Mia's legs were like jelly. A fire had been unleashed in her body and she wanted more. Leon smiled at her. "Time, Mia. It's time to race. Win this one for Letty," Leon said sitting her in the driver's seat and leaning across her to buckle her up. Then he disappeared into the crowd. "What just happened there?" Mia asked herself aloud as she opened the seat up and turned the valve to the NOS. She looked around and then shot off down the road as the bandana was dropped. She waited and after the other two racers pushed their NOS buttons she pushed hers, flying past them all. She still had one left. She waited until she could she see the wining line. She blazed past it first. Mia slowed her car and stopped. People surrounded her car. She spotted Hector and took the money, placing it in her pants pocket. Leon found her and picked her up spinning her around. This was Mia's first race since Letty had gone. Since, Mia couldn't remember the last time. It had been years. Mia was so happy. Leon planted her feet on the ground and planted another kiss on her mouth. Mia's legs turned to jelly again and when Leon pulled away she said looked up at him. He looked so handsome. She had never noticed how adorable he was. "COPS!" someone yelled. The moment was ruined. Everyone was running. "I'll see you at the fort!" Leon yelled running into the crowd. Mia got in her car and peeled out of there. Just then the cell phone rang to the song "It's getting hot in here" by Nelly. "What?" she asked picking it up. "It's V, where are you?" he asked suddenly. "10 minutes from the house, why?" Mia asked turning quickly into an ally, almost hitting a garbage bin. "Cops everywhere, Dom's with me. We're almost at the house. We'll see you there shortly. Bye," V said hanging up. Mia hung up and dropped the phone when it rang again. She looked at the screen of the phone and it was Leon. "What's up Leon?" she asked driving on the freeway now. "I got cops on my ass Mia! I'm on Elkhorn," Leon said. Mia could hear him swerving and a car beeping its horn. She could even hear the sirens. "Alright, turn on Black Signal way and cut across Lauren's yard to the freeway. There I'll catch up with you and you can follow me. Good?" Mia said. "Ya, I got one more light and I'll be at Lauren's," Leon said. "I'm a second away. Follow me," Mia said hitting 100mph. Seven minutes later Leon and Mia pulled up the driveway to the house. They walked in hand in hand and everyone looked at them. Leon immediately dropped her hand and grabbed a Corona. All night Mia kept staring at Leon. He looked so scrumptious. "Everyone Out!" Dom yelled startling Mia. After ten minutes the house had dispersed and only the team was there. "What the hell is going on between you two?" Dom asked with fire in his eyes. . R&R 


	5. Ch 5

There was fire in Dom's eyes as he stared Leon in the eyes, "Tell me! What is going on with you two?!" he bellowed across the living room.  
  
Mia was afraid. She had gotten up and was standing next to Leon without realizing it. Mia placed her hand in his as she saw another fire blaze in Dom's eyes. Mia knew this would be like an insult to him, but she didn't want to see Leon hurt. He was already was hurting from Vince this morning.  
  
"Dom, we're right here. You don't need to yell," Mia said trying to calm everybody down. Leon held Mia's waist. She knew it was in case Dom tried to attack her he'd throw her out of the way. Mia knew it wouldn't come to that, but she felt comforted knowing he was there. "Hello, is anyone there?" said a voice no one had heard before. Mia was the first to see her. She walked in behind Leon, wearing a jean jacket and navy tube top with the silver words 'Yes, they're real' across the front. And darling cherry belly button ring against ivory skin. There was a tanned on playboy bunny. This new chick was wearing hip huggers and black high heels. She looked very confused, but as if she knew where she was going. "Can I help you?" Mia asked very confused. "Ya, I forgot my shit. People were pushing me out that I couldn't grab it. I didn't even have my keys, so if I could get them I'd leave and you can get back to whatever it is you are doing," the chick said looking Dom up and down. Mia turned back to Dom, this chick could wait. "Sit," Mia ordered the chick who was about to argue, but changed her mind and sat next to Jesse on the couch. Jesse gave her a beer and she drank watching them intensely. "Dom, Leon and I. I don't know what Leon and I are, but whatever it is, I know he won't hurt me and you can stop this shit. Just let me be happy. You took everything away from me two years ago and I don't know if I could ever forgive you for that. You sit there and cry and I have to take care of you when I'm hurting inside. I lost her too, Dom. I loved her too. She was my sister. My best friend and now I don't have one. I had to quit school for you. My life cause you had to do your shit and wouldn't stop. Letty dying is what made you stop. I bet that if Jesse or Vince died and Letty lived you would still be out there doing heists. I would bet my life on it," Mia was crying now. She didn't even realize it, but she was truly hurting. She was falling apart inside. "You've taken away two fucking years of my life. Mine Dom! I was supposed to choose my future. It was supposed to be my choice. Now, I have to do this, or that, or I have to race so we can pay the mortgage. I can't live with Letty's ghost Dom. Not anymore. It's been two years and I still hear her voice and smell her because you won't let her go I can't. I have dreams that we are all happy and fine. Then I wake up and she is dead and there is nothing I can do. Nothing. I gotta get out of here," Mia turned to Leon who looked so worried. "Get me out of here," Mia said loosing it and balling. Leon picked her up and walked her to his car and drove off. Vince ran upstairs and Jesse wandered into the basement to lie down, leaving Dom in the living room. Dom looked around and thought of the mess he had just caused and sat in the big arm chair his dad left him. "Dominic Toretto? Right?" the chick said standing up and holding out her hand. "I'm Dawn, Dawn Reed. Everyone calls me Sunset though. Man, I never thought I'd be meeting you," she said putting her hand out to Dom. He took it and shook it. He looked like a big pissed off teddy bear. Dom got up and said, "Gonna grab another beer. Want one?" Dom said walking in the kitchen. Dawn followed; "Sure," Dawn said pulling a chair out and slouching in it. Dom sat beside her and took a big swig. "So, what you driving?" he asked looking down at his beer. "1976 Midnight blue Camaro. NOS, everything. She's my baby. I found her in a junkyard off the I-90 a couple years ago and have been driving her for 2 years now," Dawn said smiling thinking of her baby outside. "Nice," Dom said thinking. "Anyways I'm here to talk to you about racing. I wanna get on board of your team if it is possible. You can watch me race this Friday night. I already talked to Hector. I'm paying my way in. And if you need me this week this is my cell," Dawn said dropping a sheet of paper on the table. "I'll help you find your shit Sunny," Dom said getting up and walking through the living room. He found it in a matter of seconds. It was sitting on the shelf by the door. When she was getting ready to leave Dom said, "Sunny, be at the garage off of China Hill at 9am Monday morning. You got a job now." Dawn was standing just a foot away. He had a good half a foot on her, but she ran up and hugged him saying, "Thank you so much." Without Dom realizing it she pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily, nibbling on his tongue. She had wanted to do this since she first saw him racing 3 weeks earlier. Dawn changed the kiss and left him in charge. Dom lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. She was grinding against him and he has holding her nice ghetto ass. Dom went down and attacked her boobs through her shirt making them hard almost immediately. He bit and nibbled them wanting more. He had had none of this in over two years and wanted it so much. It had been so long. Dawn started rubbing against him harder as she felt his very hard, very hot staff through his pants and hers. She moaned allowed when she felt this. It had been a long time for her as well. Dom had the tube top around her neck and was suckling these beautiful 36 c supple breast in his mouth. "Oh. God," Dom said putting her on the ground. "You have to go. Umm, I'll see you Monday," he said pushing her out the door half naked. Dawn quickly pulled her top down and looked very confused back at the house as she sat in her car thinking about what had just happened. She pulled out and drove to her hotel. She was gonna need a shower when she got there. Dom had turned her on so much. Dawn was still very confused as she pulled up to the hotel and parked walking in. And what the hell was up with that chic who was yelling at Dom? Dawn wondered. Dawn went into her room and stayed in bed for the rest of the night. I'll have another one up bye Lunch tomorrow. Of snack time lol. R&R 


	6. Ch 6

Mia opened her eyes and looked around on these new surroundings. She knew she wasn't at home. Mia rolled over and saw Leon sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful. Then she remembered it all; Fighting with Dom, crying in Leon's arm's in the hotel room, having hot, steamy sex with Leon, going to sleep, and having sex again. It was a great night, excluding her fight with Dom.  
  
Mia smiled and laid on the bed staring at Leon. He made this cute little purr when he slept. It turned Mia on so much. Mia hadn't had anyone since Brian. She slept with him only once after Letty died. Mia closed her eyes remembering Letty, trying to hold in the tears. Instead of thinking of it Mia got up and walked to the first floor window looking out.  
  
"I think I'll go for a swim," Mia said stretching. She looked down realizing she had nothing on. Mia walked over and put on her red bikini underwear and bikini bra, and walked out. She dove into the empty pool and swam all the way to the other end without coming up. She did this over and over, laps, until she felt she had had enough. She sat with her legs in the pool thinking about what she would say to Dom. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do too. And she didn't know how to explain Leon. I woke up and rolled over. It was still only 7:35 am. I had slept like a rock last night. Last night, mmm, last night was nice. I remember my little rendezvous with Dom. "Time for a shower," I decided standing up. I walked over to the window to look out as I always did before starting my shower. "FUCK!" I said aloud. It was that chick who was fighting with Dom last night. She needed to be taught a lesson. I stormed out the front door of the hotel room and ran down the stairs to the pool. "You! You little bitch! I'll teach you!" I said jumping over and shoving us both in the deep end. I punched her side and held her under the water. The little ho was gonna pay. "What the fuck?" the other chick yelled as she resurfaced. I was able to stand now with the water around my hips and I socked her face letting her fall back. Her nose was bleeding and her eye was puffy. I just gave her a split lip. When she resurfaced again she socked me and I fled back. Blood was gushing from my nose as she punched me again. I kicked away from the wall and shoved her down letting her face smash against the other side of the pool. I punched her twice more before someone pushed me down. "What the?" I screamed. The other chick had blacked out and was floating on her back so I knew it wasn't her. "What did you do to my baby?" the dude yelled pushing me and swimming over to her. "Only what she deserved," I said getting out of the pool on the other side. "Do you know who this is?" he yelled holding in the tears. "This is Mia Toretto!" "Oh shit," I yelled and ran to the other side of the pool helping him. "I'm so sorry," I helped Mia and who I later found out was Leon to their room. I got an ice pack for Mia and placed it on her eye. I told them I was a new member of the team and I thought Mia was just some skank. It was all a big mistake. When Mia woke up she was a little pissed, but understood. If anyone acted as she had to Dom she would have beaten their ass. It was a bit of a wake up call. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I didn't mean to." Dawn said quickly. "No, I think we have about the same wounds. So your apart of the team now, that's cool," Mia said taking an Aleve. "I don't know if I am or not, but I think I'm gonna have hell to pay when Dom hears about it," I said shivering and licking my lips at the same time. He was nice to look at and I was afraid of all of the pain underneath it. "My real good friend Let was the first one to tell me about you. She lived out here for the longest time, but when I came her last month I found out she had died. Can you believe it? We loose touch for three years and next thing I know," I let a tear slip and I bit my lip. Let was always watching my back and making sure I had a family, not like a mom and dad, but a team. Who looked out for me and understood me. She was always my real family though. "The next thing I know her own team got her killed," I said with hot tears rolling down my face. "My esa is gone." Mia and Leon were staring at me in shock. I didn't know what to think, but what they were going to tell me was the last thing I wanted to hear. "Her name was Letty right?" Leon said looking at me intently. "Yea," I said looking up with a wet, salty face. "Did you know her? Do you know who killed her?" "I think Dom needs to tell you this," Mia said getting dressed. "Put this on," She tossed me a skirt and a spaghetti strap since mine were soaked. I put them on and followed her to her car. I got in back and didn't say nothing. They were actually going to tell me everything. Everything about what happened to Letty. Who killed her and who her team was. 


	7. Ch 7

Sitting in the car was so hard. I had to sit in back and it was a little difficult driving in Leon's car with Mia driving. You could feel the tension. Hell if I got out a butter knife the tension would slice like soft butter on a hot day. I didn't want to say anything. Leon was even more tense that someone else was driving his car. I held my face. My nose was pounding. I think its broke, but I'm not about to say anything.  
  
Mia's knuckles are white from holding the steering wheel so hard. She looks so pitiful. Hell, we both do. We both have busted lips, black eyes, she has a welt on her head and I have a killer bruise on my cheek from Leon. Man, and I thought he looked like the type never to hit girls. I donno, you can never tell about a person until they save you somehow. That's what Letty always told me.  
  
These people were going to tell me about how Letty died and who murdered her so I could get them. They don't know I'm out for blood, not yet. I may never tell them, but hell, if they are going to be kind enough I may tell them all I know about Letty and me. Mia seemed real interested back at the hotel room, but Leon hushed her. They were whispering back at the hotel room as I was changing too. It was sweet. Like lovers having a secret. You could tell they were lovers from their eyes and the way they looked at each other. There was no mistaking it. I remembered how that felt. Ben and I were truly in love. I would of given my life for him. I truly loved him, but it wasn't the same for him. We had sex, made love, but it wasn't real to him. I wasn't his first love. Death had taken Cherry, his first love. She drove off a cliff at 120mph. She didn't even see it. She was racing and had such an adrenaline rush that she thought it was a straightaway. Maria, Ben's second love, died from a gunshot would to the chest, a race gone wrong. Maria was beating them, but they kept racing her. Finally they got pissed and pulled out a gun, right in front of Ben too. That's where we met. The hospital. Ben had just found out she had died and I was in the bed next to Maria in the E.R. I was in a wreck with Letty over in Manchester. I was just beat up bad, but they wanted to check for internal bleeding. Ben stood on my side of the curtain and sat on my bed like a lost puppy. I massaged his back. When he found out he started balling and I hugged him. That's when he became very paranoid. He started saying Death was out to get him. I fell head over heels in love with him. There was nothing I could do. He died just three years ago. He shot himself in the head. Said he'd beat Death to the punch. We were together for four years. He even asked me if I wanted to come with him. That's when Letty came and took care of me again. I was an emotional wreck. She was there for me. Went to my work and helped out so I would keep my job. It was so hard, but she stayed a month and a half. She made phone calls home everyday to her team and her boyfriend. I never caught any of their names. She was like my big sister. Coming to my rescue. Now she was gone and I was coming to hers. If her team hadn't taken care of whoever killed her I would. That was the honest to God truth too. "Dawn," Mia said. I looked up as if in a trance. "We're here." We had just pulled up to Dom's house and were ready to talk. I felt like a little girl as I nodded and got out behind Leon. I walked to the back door and followed Mia in. Mia had her own problems to deal with so Leon and two other men I learned to be Jesse and Vince sat with me in the kitchen. However, Jesse had to sit in between Leon and Vince as I sat on the other side as if to stop them from fighting I started giggling. "What? What's so funny?" Leon asked. Jesse, Leon, and Vince all gave me quizzical looks. "If you two get in a fight you expect that scrawny little guy to stop it, no offense," I said laughing harder now. Leon laughed too. It was pretty funny. "Alright," boomed Vince. Thankfully Mia and Dom were outside. "I just want to know one damn thing," Vince said looking at Leon, "did you and Mia sleep together. Leon looked down as I said, "Do you want Jesse and me to go out back and set up a ring for you to fight? We can have concession stands and sell tickets and everything." Jesse and me started laughing, but the look I got from Vince shut me up. "Did you?" he said quieter now looking at Leon intently. "Bro, I'm not gonna lie to you, but I don't want to hurt you. We did sleep together, but that was Mia's decision. I didn't force her. If I did I'd end up looking like Dawn over her," Leon smirked at that. "Why I otta," I said pretending I was going to punch him. Jesse even laughed too. Vince, however, looked down. He looked like he was going to cry. Very pathetic looking. I felt bad for him, but I wasn't going to say it aloud. "Dawn, I think we need to talk," Dom said looking at me intently. He had changed from last night. He looked like all his emotions had turned to rock. Not just for me, but for everyone. His team was fighting, his family in turmoil. I felt bad for him too. "You sure we can leave them alone?" I asked smiling. "They might start fighting and I don't think that you want broken dishes all over the kitchen," Jesse was smiling too. I think I had made a good friend with him.  
  
Dom looked at them. Both Leon and Vince had their heads down. "You break her heart, Leon, I'll kill you. Vince leave Leon alone," and that was the end of it. "Dawn, we need to talk alone. Maybe on the front porch." Dom said leading the way. When we got there, there were two chairs facing each other, with an empty table in between. Dom sat down at the other end, so I sat down in the empty chair. I knew Dom was going to make this hard for me. I looked at him, not knowing what to say, or do. MIA'S POV I sat at the window looking out watching them. The things Dom was going to say about Letty were going to break her heart. Dawn told me earlier that Letty told her, that if she were ever in L.A. and in trouble the person to go to was Dom Toretto. That was all she had told Dawn. I look down at myself. I said things to Dom last night that almost broke him in two and his way of dealing with it was to be like a rock. As hard as can be. I ran up to my room and laid on my bed sleeping instantly. I'd find out about Dawn later, after I had gotten some sleep. AUTHOR"S NOTE: hey all! You all better R&R or ELSE!!! :~) I better go. A certain someone. JOHNDEERECHIC wants me to hurry up with another chapter so I best run. See you all ASAP! 


	8. Ch 8

I sat there. I couldn't believe my ears. This was Letty's team. Dom and Letty were in love. They had been lovers. She died in his arms in Mexico. I didn't cry. Not one tear. I couldn't. "I need a beer," I said getting up and hurrying to the kitchen. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I blinked them away. It was not what I needed to hear. As I went into the kitchen I didn't look at anyone. I went straight to the fridge and grabbed a Corona. I popped the lid with my teeth and spit the lid in the trash. I chugged the whole thing down and then burped.  
  
"Go Dawn," Leon joked.  
  
I didn't even look at him as I sat the empty bottle down and picked up another. I popped the cap with my teeth again and started chugging it. "Uh oh," I heard Jesse say. I didn't even look. I finished it just as Dom walked in. I took out a third feeling my buzz start. I popped the top and tossed it in the garbage. I started drinking it when Dom took it out of my hands. "Hey that's mine!" I said angrily. I glared at him as my hands shot up to grab it from him. He had this sad pathetic look on his face again, but it wasn't the same as last night's. It was pity for me and I hated that. "I think you've had enough," Dom said. "I think you need to lie down and sleep this off before we talk more. Com with me." Dom walked into the living room and turned around since I wasn't following him. "C'mon Dawn I don't was to make this any harder that it already is." "Harder? You think this is hard? You just told me that my best friend in the world died in your arms because you had to raid some mother fucking truck. She bled from the inside out because you are so damned self- involved," the tears came out of my eyes now, hot, angry tears. My face was red I knew, but I was a little tipsy. "She bled to death. She died in your fucking arms! She should have died old in her bed with pictures of her children and great grand children, but no, because of you she died before she was even given the chance to have kids. I hope you rot! I hope you rot in hell for killing my Esa!" I shouted the last part, and then I fell to the floor balling. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was cry. "That's enough!" Dom said roughly. He picked me up gently and carried my like a pathetic baby. I put my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He brought me through the living room, up the stairs and into a bedroom. His shirt from yesterday was on the floor so I knew immediately that I was in Dom's room. He laid me on the far side of the bed. He left for a moment, then came back in and shut the door. I was trembling. I didn't want to be alone with him right now. My face was drying from all the crying I had done. Dom lay beside me and put his arm over my side. He pulled me close to him. I could feel his pulsating sex pressing against my ass. Dom put his leg around me and said, "Sleep baby, time to sleep. C'mon. It'll all be easier after a long rest." I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. There was so much going on in my mind I couldn't pick one thought from the other. I dreamed of someone watching me sleep. Keeping their eyes on me. It was Letty. I didn't say anything, but I could tell she was smiling down at me. I pretended I was asleep. She gave a little giggle and said something I couldn't hear. I lifted my head, and she was gone. It was a dream. I could hear Dom's even breathing. He was fast asleep. His arm was over me, holding me protectively. I rolled over, trying to remove his arm and it slipped down onto my breasts. Dom let out a smooth breath and took in a bigger one. He was still asleep, but he was waking up slowly. I had to move his hand before he awoke, but there was no way of doing that with out waking him, so I smiled and licked my lips. I tickled his side slowly with my trapped left hand. Dom snorted and opened his eyes slowly looking at my smiling face. You like what you feel? I asked as he realized where his hand was. Dom smiled seductively and squeezed my breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. Mia's shirt had pulled up onto my stomach and her skirt was around my waist. My breast became hard immediately. I grabbed Dom's thumb and sucked it slowly. Dom sighed, but pulled it away. "Maybe we should talk first," he said sitting up. "Alright. I'm sorry about my outburst out ther." I started to apologize, but Dom interrupted me. "Stop right there. I didn't even trip over it. You had to say what you said and I had to say what I said, but it did hurt, but it was the truth. Let's go have dinner outside, then we'll talk more. Ok?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and got off the bed. I pulled my skirt down and Dom whistled at me. I giggled and pulled down Mia's top. I walked over to him and kissed him softly, then I held his hand and followed him out the door. MORE TO COME ASAP!!! I LOVE ALL MY FANS!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! SEE YA'LL ASAP!!! :~) 


	9. Ch 9

I held Dom's hand walking down the stairs to the living room. Vince and Jesse were sitting on the couch playing another video game. Vince whistled and gave a big smile when we walked down the stairs. I just shook my head.  
  
I helped Mia in the kitchen as the boys started the grill. We laughed as Vince put the fuel bottle to his abdomen and squeezed it pretending he was peeing it onto the grill. "He's putting way too much on there," Mia laughed.  
  
"Ya, it's gonna burst in flames and right on him," I said giggling. We were like schoolgirls. Mia gave me a cucumber and I began cutting it into triangles. Mia just giggled. "What?" I asked. "I always cut it in halves and once Letty and I got in a cucumber cutting war," she giggled a little looking down. "We made the biggest mess, and we just put them in the salad for the boys anyways, we just sat there and laughed as they ate it." I saw a tear fall from Mia's face. "Hey, no tears tonight. Especially on that swollen face," I joked. "And what about yours?" Mia asked laughing. "Mine, I didn't get hit as hard, plus she was more a girlie girl than anything," we just laughed as we finished the salad. When we finished the beans and the fruit salad the boys were almost done with the steaks. Mia took the fruit salad and the beans and I took the salad. Then we took out Corona's for the boys and a Snapple for Mia and me.  
  
I popped my Snapple and began to drink and Dom said, "Dawn, since you were the first out of all of us here, you get to say prayer." I looked around confused as I say everyone's head bow. I hadn't said a prayer since I was in high school. "Umm, dear God. Thank you for all the wonderful things you've given us fast cars, good weather, beer. And please bless that this meal will nourish and strengthen our bodies. Please bless that we will understand our differences and not argue. Thank you for everything. Amen," I looked up to see if I did an ok job. "Amen," everyone said in chorus. We ate in silence. I was almost done with my steak when I realized Dom was staring at me. I just smiled and grabbed my Snapple and started drinking it. "Alright, we all have to talk. I'm back in charge. I needed time to think about everything and to get over the death of a dear person in my life. In all of our lives and I feel that enough time has passed that I can take charge again. That I. Alright its like this. I will never forget Letty, as none of you will, but I need to get on with my life cause I can't live like this anymore," Dom sighed and looked around. Vince and Leon were nodding. I took another drink of my Snapple and looked up at Dom. "Also," Dom continued, "I've heard through the grapevine that there are throttle rocket races now and they're being led by the Trans. Alright, I am also making one more announcement. Dawn is moving in with us, into my room. And finally, Leon is going out with Mia. No big surprise, but I am ok with this. Vince, Coyote. this is who she chose. Sorry man. And finally, we are racing again tonight," With that Dom sat down. I looked at him with shock. Hell I was shocked. He hadn't asked me if I wanted to move in. or even if I wanted to sleep with him. I think everyone knew I wanted to though. I helped clean up with everyone else. Mia and I laughing the whole time cause her cheek had turned a darker shade of purple since dinner. "You can't tell anyone, but it is embarrassing," Mia said scooting her chair closer to me. She got close to my ear and whispered. "After we were done making dinner, I went upstairs to go to the bathroom. Remember?" I nodded and listened quite confused. "Well, Leon walked in and we kissed and I got down on my knees to you know, and he grabbed my face and shoved my mouth onto it. Which caused it to be like that," Mia said. "I really didn't need to know that," I said shaking my head getting the image of her on her knees out of my head. I laughed as I looked at her face. "I really did a number on you huh?" I asked. Mia just nodded. "Ya, but I did a number on you too. Split your lip, blackened your eye, bruised you face," Mia laughed. I did too remembering fighting her in the pool. "Are you sure your alright?" I asked thinking of her head and if I had done any real damage. "I'm fine. I am a nurse, so I would know if something was wrong. How bout you? Do I need to look you over?" Mia asked giggling. "You even dare and you'll get it!" I threatened. Mia pulled my shirt up a little joking around. "I think you need a physical done," she said joking. "As if!" I yelled giggling. All of a sudden my shoulders were grabbed and I was yanked back. "What the?" I said as Mia just laughed. "C'mon Dom! We were just playing," Mia said with a big smile on her face. "Damn it. I can't leave either one of you alone without worrying about you beating the crap out of each other. What am I going to have to do with you?" he asked shaking his head smiling. "Maybe we can send them to their rooms," Leon said smiling. "I think that is a fabulous idea," Dom said lifting me up like a baby and carrying me up the stairs for the second time in one day. "You just want me all to yourself huh?" I asked Dom. "Is it a crime if I do?" he asked setting me down in his room and shutting the door. He locked it and took his shirt off throwing it on the floor. He was so handsome it made my knees weak. "I think we need to go to bed for a little while," Dom said. He had an evil smile on his face. He walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me, but I backed away. "What if I don't want to go to bed?" I asked smiling at him. "Then we can do it standing," he said taking another step for me. "And if I'm not in the mood?" I asked sidestepping him in the dark bedroom. "That's ok, I can put you in the mood," Dom said smiling wickedly at me. I took a step towards him, but everything went black and I fell to the floor. 


	10. Ch 10

Dom's POV~ "Shit! Dawn! Are you there?" I was on my knees holding Dawn in my lap. She had blacked out a minute ago and wasn't waking up. I ran to the door and opened it as quick as I could. "MIA!" I screamed. She was at the foot of the stairs a minute later, she opened her mouth to say something, but I did first. "Get your first aid kit now. Bring it to my room. Quick Dawn's in trouble!" I ran back to my room. I didn't give a damn if I had spoiled Leon's special time with Mia. Dawn was in trouble. I heard banging on the stairs, but I was on the floor again holding Dawn. "Dear God, please say Dawn is ok. I don't think I can live without her. I don't want to find out what that would be like. I don't have the strength or energy to loose another person I love. Please God save her. Amen," I said. I looked up and Leon and Vince were standing there. "She won't wake up. She blacked out," I explained. I felt her heart-rate and thank God it was still there. "MIA!" I roared. What was taking her so long? "I'm here," she said. She got on her knees and began to work. She got a little tube out and broke it in half. She put one half under Dawn's nose. Dawn stirred, then squinted and opened her eyes, but shut them again immediately. "Dawn, I need to see your eyes can you open them for me real quick?" Mia asked getting a light out of her bag. Dawn squinted her eyes open as Mia shown the light in her eyes. "Follow the light with your eyes. Don't move your head," Mia instructed. Dawn nodded and followed the light. "Me, my head hurts real bad. It's pounding so bad. Can I please shut my eyes?" Mia bit her lip, but said, "You can, but we are gonna have to go into the doctor to see if you are ok." "Fuck that," Dawn said sitting up quickly, a little too quickly though because she squinted her eyes and put her head in her knees. "You need to go. You didn't have any beer and you are not well. If you don't go willingly I'll be forced to call an ambulance," Mia said sternly. "Looks like you ended up giving me a physical after all," Dawn joked, but no one laughed. "Tough crowd. Mia can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Dawn asked putting her hands around her knees. "Ya, guys could you clear out and give us a second?" Mia asked. ~DAWN'S POV~ "Ya guys out," Dom said rubbing my back. "You too Dom," I said softly. "I need to talk to her privately for a minute." "Oh, alright," Dom said getting slowly to his feet. "You sure your ok?" he asked softly steeping to the door backwards so he could watch my face. "The second I am in anymore pain than I am in right now, I will tell you," I promised. He closed the door softly behind him. "I know what is wrong. I don't need a doctor. I found out about 5 or 6 years ago. I have a brain tumor. They used chemo therapy and it shrunk and went away. It was Malignant though. I went into remission. Then about 3 and a half years ago I started getting really bad headaches. It had come back. I got chemo therapy again and it went away. I was in remission. I started getting really bad headaches about 3 or 4 months ago and I knew. I ignored it though. I wasn't going to go through chemo therapy again. I gave up everything to live and for six months each time I lived in hell. I wasn't going to do it again. Ever. "Then I met Dom. I am in love with him. I can't be in love with anyone. My mom had some of my eggs frozen before I first got chemotherapy because she knew I would be giving up having children. She didn't want the same life for me her sister had. If I go into chemotherapy this time I will kill myself. I don't want that life again. I can't have it. I WON'T" I said loudly crying now. I looked up at Mia who was crying too. "You have black spots in your right eye. You are going to go blind in it soon if you don't get the tumor shrunk and soon. Can't they do surgery?" Mia asked with silent tears going down my face. "The last two times it has been too close to other things for them to really worry about it. I'll go to the hospital, but only with you. I can't let Dom know. Not yet. If what you say is true I will think about it. I can't promise anything right now," I said truthfully. "Can Leon come?" Mia asked. I knew she would need him to comfort her. "Only if he promises not to ever tell anyone what he learns," I said. "Alright," Mia said getting to her feet. She gave me her hand and it took all my strength to stand. I held on to her as we walked to the door. To Dom's sad, empty eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Your tumor has come back," the doctor said the words I had heard once before. "It is larger than it was the other times and has caused pressure on your cerebellum, that is a part of your brain," he said like I was am imbecile. I just rolled my eyes. "This is a serious matter young lady!" he said sharply. "I give you 3 months tops if we don't start chemotherapy now," he said. Mia and Leon were sitting in chairs next to my bed and I heard Mia sob softly. Leon sat and rubbed her back and I put my head down. I had been through all this before. "When do we start chemotherapy?" I asked softly. We can start tomorrow morning if you want, but you are gonna have to stay the night tonight. I will let you go home tomorrow. Do you want an..." "No, I do not want the IV in my chest," I said knowingly. "Ok," he said softly. "I guess I will see you bright and early. If you are in any pain ask the nurse and I will leave some pain killers with her," he said walking out. "What made you change your mind about the chemotherapy?" Mia asked with tears running down her face. "You," I said. "I don't want to be a walking zombie when I'm on this crap though. So you are now hired as my personal nurse. On call twenty four hours a day," I smiled joking around. "Hey, what about when Mia and I have personal time?" Leon asked. "Hey you gotta schedule it around my needs. If I need to pee in the middle of the night are you gonna help me in the bathroom, then back to my room? Or would you make me pee the bed and sleep in it?" I asked mockingly. "Alright, Mia and I will do our thing around one in the afternoon until two- thirty. No calls to her during that time, alright?" Leon asked. "Deal," I said jokingly. "Don't I get a say in this?" Mia asked. "NO!" Leon and I said in unison. We all laughed. After another ten minutes it got real tense. Mia had just asked what she was supposed to say to Dom. I bit my lip thinking. "I will call Dom tonight, but tell him I am fine and that they are keeping me over night for precautions. I want to be the one to tell him, but not yet. I will come home tomorrow and tell him I'm feeling queasy from the medicine they gave me. I will tell him alone," I don't want just anyone to tell him. Leon and Mia nodded. They gave me hugs and left. Then I reached over to the phone and dialed the numbers I've been dreading to call. My mothers. It rang twice and the answering machine came on. Her cherry voice made me sad so I hung up. I dialed her cell and she answered on the second ring. "Hello?" she asked confused. I guess she had looked on the caller id and was wondering why someone was calling her from the L.A. Memorial. "Mama, It's Dawn," I said slowly. "Oh baby, how are you?" she asked happily. I had to word myself carefully. "Mom, I am in the hospital," I said. "Oh, honey, is it?" she asked. "Ya, they say it is bigger this time. They gave me three months. I'm going to take the chemotherapy. Tomorrow morning is my first dosage," I said softly. "Are you ok?" she asked. "No. I want to live mommy. I want children and a husband and a house. I'm in love," I told her. "Oh, does he know?" she asked. "No, not yet. I'm going to tell him later this week. It is going to be a little hard since I am living with him." "You need to tell him. You'll end up breaking your own heart and his if you don't," my mom said. "I know. I just wanted to let you know. I have to go mom. I love you," I said. "I love you too honey. Keep in touch and tell me how it all is. If you need me I'm only a phone call away. And if you need me there, just say the word. Talk to you soon honey. Bye." She hung up. I stared at the phone. The fist time I had talked to her in a year and she didn't even notice. One more phone call, then bed, I decided. I dialed Dom's cell and he answered on the first ring. "Dawn? Is it you?" he asked. He sounded really worried. "No, it's your wife," I laughed. "Oh, Dawn, are you ok?" he asked. "Ya. They are having me stay over night for precautions. I will be home tomorrow evening," I said. I hated to lie to him, but I couldn't bare to tell him the truth over the phone. "Why can't you come home? Just tell the doctor you want to go home. Unless you don't want to come home to me... is that it?" he asked lowering his voice. "Dom, look on your ID. Does it saw L.A. Memorial? Why would I not want to come home?" I asked. "Cause I love you and you can't handle it," he said meekly. "Dominic Toretto! How dare you imply that I don't love you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I want you to remember that when you sleep alone tonight. In an empty bed!" I said icily. "You love me?" he asked, he was so cute and I loved playing these games with him. "Yes, and that is why you are going to sleep in a cold bed tonight!" I said. He just laughed. "Alright. What time tomorrow night so I can come get you?" he asked. "I already got a ride and I don't know the exact time," I bit my lip. "Ok. So I will see you tomorrow beautiful?" he asked. "Ya, but I don't think you will think I am beautiful. They are giving me some medicine that is making me very sick, so I might be puking on you when I get home," I said truthfully. Well part of it was the truth. "No puking in my house!" Dom joked. I just smiled. "I love you Dom," I said. "I love you too beautiful," he said. "Night." "Goodnight," he said. I put the receiver down. I rolled over and hugged my pillow and cried myself to sleep. ~A/N~ Tell me what you think... love ya'll. 


	11. Ch 11

A/N~ So what do you all think so far? I've gotten only 1 review… If I get no reviews I will think no one is reading and if no one is reading I'll stop… BTW Dawn is only like a year younger than Dom… someone said she was like 14… nope sorry. Pretty much all is same as movie… I'm sorry I had to kill Letty, but I didn't know what else to do with her… I made her lesbian in another story and I got my head bit off so any story in the future she will be alive I SWEAR… 

I do not own any character… Or rights to The fast and the furious. 

Here we go!!!

Dawn's POV:

I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror and almost puked again looking at it. I had chunks in my hair and on my hospital gown. I looked like I had been run over with a semi, twice. 

"Are you all right in there?" Mia asked from outside the bathroom door.  
            "Hunky doorie," I lied. "Hey Mimi."

"You know I hate it when you call me that Dawnywany," she joked. "What is it?"

"Can you bring me a new gown while I try to freshen, eeeekkkk," I puked in the sink. Twice. Then the dry heaves came. They hurt so bad.

"Ya hun," Mia said softly. I heard her run to the nurse's station as I took the hospital gown off. I turned the water on with my foot and let the puke go down the drain. I easily slid my head under the drain and washed my hair with hand soap. I rinsed it out and dried myself with a blanket that I had come in with. One of the hospital issued ones that sucked. 

I wasn't finished when Mia burst in, "Oh, sorry," she said looking down. 

"It's not like you haven't seen me before Mia. Can you help me put it on?" I asked softly. "I'm a little weak right now." 

Mia helped me put it on, and then helped me back in bed. I had finished chemo about three hours prior. The doctor said I could stay as long as I needed. Mia also got the nurse to bring me some no-puke pills and got the doctor to prescribe me some.   
            "You really scared Dom yesterday you know," Mia said sitting by me on the bed. She had been there all morning and was helping me so much. 

"I know and I'm sorry," I said snuggling under the covers and facing Mia. 

"He knows something is up too. He tried to make us give him details and when he wouldn't he called the doctor, but he didn't give him anything either. I told him you were in a lot of pain and wanted to be the one to tell him everything. I didn't really know what else to say," Mia said straightening the roll about table next to my bed.

"I'm sorry you had to lie. I will tell him everything tonight. I promise," I said. "Unless of course I die this afternoon," I joked.

Tears streamed down Mia's face. 

"Oh Mia, don't cry," I sat up with great pain and hugged her. "Please Mia."

"You act like it is a big joke. You are dying and you act like it doesn't matter," Mia said trying hard not to sob.

"I have to look at it that way Mimi," I said smiling. "If I don't then I am depressed all the time and all I want to do is kill myself instead of waiting."

Mia looked so pathetic with her hair in her face with her puffy eyes and red face.   
            "I know, I should too, but it is so hard to think I might loose you," Mia said sobbing harder.

"Mia, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I'm involved with someone right now for one, and for too I'm not attracted to you that way," I joked.

Mia just glared at me with puffy red eyes which made me laugh.

            "Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked as the nurse came in and injected my IV with morphine. 

            "I promise," Mia said as I closed my eyes to disappear into the darkness for a few hours.

Before I closed my eyes completely I could of sworn I saw Dom walk in the door looking ready to kill someone, but I closed my eyes and disappeared into the darkness of my dreams.

A/N~ AHHHHHHHHHH! Was it really Dom? What will he saw when he sees her next time? Will he be pissed? Depressed? Feeling Betrayed? Find out in the next segment of Dawn's Speed!


	12. Ch 12

Author's Note: Sorry It has been so long. I am working 6 hours a day, I have school 6 hours a day and I sleep 6 hours a day so I have a little excess time from when I am not sleeping and not working… here it is. PS Thanks for all the reviews… not a lot, but still thanks

Dawn's POV:

I've been home a week now. I haven't told Dom yet. I'm still a bit upset about the Letty thing, but I am getting over it. She knew how to take care of me when I was sick. Mia tried, but it was a little strange. I take close to 10 Vicadin a day depending on pain. Or Hydro-codeine as the doctors call it.

Dom watches me like a hawk. He keeps telling me I look pale and that I should see a doctor. What am I supposed to say to that? Yes, well I already know what's wrong with me… AS IF! I need to worry about today and work from there. 

I'm at work right now. On my knees in front of the toilet barfin up my entire life. I should call Mia, but I don't want to. Maybe I could txt mssg. Her…

10 minutes Later:

It's been a little while and no sign of Mia. I'm not surprised. She is probably in a class and has it turned off. I'll call Leon… on the second ring he answers, "Mama-Mia?" 

"Nope," I say hoarsely. You would talk like that too if you had just barfed up more today than in the last year. 

"You aight'?" he asks quietly.

"No… hold on," I say putting the phone on the ground just in time as the rest of my breakfast hits the toilet. 

I spit, then pick up the phone again. On the other end I hear Leon yell to Dom, "Hey I forgot I have to pick up my cousin in the airport in like five minutes. Later Dawg," he says. I hear him walking as he asks, "Where are you I'll come get you."

"Wrong way Casanova," I say getting dry heaves. They hurt the most. "I'm in the bathroom."

"This is why you need to tell him. Damn it! What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Mia," I moan out. "Get Mia."

"I'll be back in five," Leon answers. He clicked his phone off and left me listening to the dial tone. 

I put my phone on the sink and looked at myself. I had to tell Dom. This was getting asinine. My eyes were big and puffy. They had circles around them and the make-up I had put on this morning was coming off. I turned the tap on and washed the rest of it off. I patted my face dry with a paper towel and looked how pale I was. 

Dominic wouldn't want this. I already knew. Hell I didn't want this. I did know that everyone else would be cool with it, but what about Dom? That was the big question of the day.

I called Leon and told him to forget it and that I had found a pill. He let out a few curse words, but said he was on his way back. Then I did the one thing I didn't want to do in the whole world. I called Dom. 

I was sitting back against the tile wall. I had flushed the toilet, but the sink had a little puke left in it. I called Dom. He was sitting in his office perhaps 100 feet away, yet I called DT Garage. 

On the second ring he answered. He sounded more than a little annoyed when he said, "DT Garage, how can I help you?" I could tell he was trying not to scream into the phone. It was cute. 

"You could come to the bathroom," I say slowly. "I'm not doing real good… can we go home early today?" 

I unlocked the door and sat back where I was against the wall. I put my cell in my pocket and bit my lip waiting. I was so weak that when Dom came in he just lifted me like a baby and carried me to his car. I snuggled with him as we drove home. He didn't say a word. His knuckles were white as he held the steering wheel though.

When we got home he undressed me and put me in a hot bubble bath. We didn't say a word as he watched me. When he got to the marks from where I had my chemo treatment he stopped. "Dawn are these track marks?" 

I looked at him funny and told him no. He lifted me out of the tub and brought me to his room where he dried me and helped me get dressed in his black beater and a pair of his boxers. 

"I think I love you Dominic Toretto," I said slowly. I hadn't told that to anyone in a long time. 

Dom looked into my eyes, but didn't say it back. He kissed me though. It was a earth shattering kiss, but still he didn't tell me that he loved me. 

I got into his bed in the middle and put a pillow in front of me and hugged it. He stood next to the bed with his hands in his pockets and watched me. 

"There's room for two," I say patting the bed. Dom lay on top of the covers and watched me.

"I look like shit, I feel like shit, and your looking at me like I'm the only woman in the world… what the hell is wrong?"

Dom looked down at the bed, then back at me. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Then he held my hands in his. 

He looked sad, but still strong. "Do you wanna go back to the doctor? I'll drive.." he said watching me. I just shook my head. "Why not? If your sick it is common sense to go to the doctor."

"I already went and I know what is wrong," I looked down, and when I looked back up tears stung my eyes.

20 minutes later:

Tears ran down my face as I watched Dom drive off. I had finally told him and he had yelled at me. Wanted to know what else I had kept from him. Asked me what other lies I had been keeping from him. 

I reached up and felt my face. Blood was pouring down mixing with the blood. Dom hadn't hit me. I had chased him out the front door, but I had biffed it and had fallen. I had missed the fucking step. My left arm hurs and I had skinned both knees. 

I stood there and watched him drive away with my tears stinging my face. What was my life coming to? Where was I supposed to go? If Dom truly felt that way I wanted out. I'd go back home to the east coast or something. 

DOM'S POV:

I sped off down the road. My wheels had squealed as Vince's had that day when Brian had come for the BBQ. I was halfway down the block when I turned and looked in the rear-view mirror. She had fallen. Dawn had fallen. I so wanted to go back and see if she was ok, but didn't have the gaul to. No looking back at her I say the blood stream down her face. 

My Dawny was dying, Letty was dead. What else did I have to live for? I couldn't race the rest of my life. And the garage wasn't going to support us for the rest of our lives. 

The money. All of it had changed. I used to love it all. The adrenaline. The money was just a bonus. Now it was all racing was about. I started racing for the money so that I could save up and give Letty everything she ever wanted. When she died that dream died with her. I wanted to take care of Mia. Make sure she stayed in school. Now what was there? 

I turned onto the old canyon road and sped up with this thought racing in my mind. What more did I have to live for?

A/N: Good? Write and tell me. I have to go to work. Love ya'll


	13. Ch 13

Author's Note: I know it has been a while, but here is a chappy. I won't be able to put another chappy up until next week though. I will write it in myt notebook though to get it uploaded faster. I gotta type. 

Dawn's POV:

            I stood there with my tears mixing in with the blood from my fall. I was waiting for Dom to turn around, come back for me, something, but no, he kept on driving. I just sat on the stair at the front porch and waited. The longer I waited the more tears fell. 

"Five, four, three," I said taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Two, one, zero. It's all over," I said to myself. 

I stood up and walked inside shutting the door behind me this time. I took the stairs 2 at a time and when I reached Dom's room I looked in. Not half an hour before I had told Dom I had cancer, that I loved him, and that I was going to survive. I had before. He didn't say one thing back to me. Not one damn thing. 

I turned around and went to the bathroom. I got a wash cloth and put the cold, water filled rag on my face. I cleaned the blood off and bandaged them up. There was a 2.5 inch long gash on my cheek and I had skinned my chin.

I did the same for my knees and after a while I took off the blood stained beater and boxers of Dom's. I then walked naked back to our room. I quickly changed into a belly shirt and a pair of jeans with my flip flops. 

I guess love just isn't my thing. I didn't know what was. Maybe living wasn't my thing either. That very instant I knew what I had to do and sat down to write a note to Dom.

Dom's POV:

What an idiot I am! Why the hell did I yell at her? Hell I'm such a fucking idiot. 

I did a u-turn and turned back towards own. Not to the house though. I couldn't face her right this second. So I drove. Before I knew it I pulled up to the place I wanted to be most in the world. This is where I always went when things were shit. With Letty, life, anything and everything. 

The 24-hour Gym. Sounds corny, but it is better than almost killing someone again. Better than jail. And a hell of a lot better than anywhere else right now. 

Dawn POV:

I reached under the bed and packed all of my shit into 2 suitcases. I had a few of Dom's wife beaters in there too. I made the bed, threw my shit down the stairs, and grabbed a back pack. I packed it with my money, my wallet, and my bathroom shit. I threw that down the stairs, then I put the note I wrote Dom on his bed. I turned around and walked out on everything I had grown to love. I walked down the stairs and out the door. Shutting it for the last time, I walked with all my shit to my car and drove to the farthest hotel from the house, paid for one week, and went up to my room and passed out on the bed. This shit was getting to me.

A/N: I know short, but I'm late for work as it is, so I will see you asap. R&R 


	14. Ch 14

A/N~ Hey all… I know it has been SO LONG… lol… I got a chance to type another chappy in today… I might tomorrow also. I don't know yet. It all depends on how this all works out. I actually will be writing on Finding Love tomorrow. I apologize to all my devoted fans. Keep R&Ring and I'll keep writing. Love ya'll. Especially U ESA!!! 

Dom's POV:

I should of turned back right away and gone straight to the house. I called Leon and he said that her car had disappeared sometime during the day, but that he hadn't seen her. Then I called Mia and she didn't know anything. She was swamped so I didn't dare talk more. So I came home to an empty house. The house was dark with all the shades pulled even though it was the middle of the day. I was downstairs looking up the stairs, not wanting to know what awaited me. 

"Dawn, you up there baby girl?" I called to the emptiness. What if she had hurt herself more while I was gone?

With this thought I ran up the stairs 3 at a time. I went in the bathroom first. There was dried blood in the sink and my clothes on the floor. I had left three and a half hours ago. Maybe this was just the blood from then… or could it be…

I stopped myself, "DAWN? BABY YOU HERE?" I called out again. I walked into the hall and noticed my door closed. I walked up to it slowly and opened it. 

I sighed seeing no one in there. I had totally thought she might of… "Stop it Toretto, she's fine. If her car isn't here she isn't," I said to myself. I turned to leave, but looked back. Someone had ransacked my room. It wasn't dirty, but it was perfectly clean like someone had gone through all my shit. I opened the closet door and almost balled. All of Dawn's clothes were gone. I looked on the dresser and realized that was what was missing. Her perfumes and smell-good shit. I sat on the bed and rubbed my bald head. I leaned back, putting my head down on the bed. 

There was a paper there. It was addressed to me so I opened it. It was stained like someone had cried when they had wrote it. But it went like this…

_Dominick,_

_If I had none that being in good health was a qualification to being your girlfriend, you could have told me earlier. I do have cancer, but I survived it before and I will again. I still love you, but if my cancer is that big of a deal it is ok. I will still love you. I have never lied to you for anything except about me having cancer. I love you too much to lie to you. As you can see all of my shit is gone, hell, I'm gone. What did you expect? I'm gonna stay with someone who runs out on me. I confess my love to you and you don't say one damn thing. I tell you I have cancer and you yell at me that you don't know who I am. Then the icing on the cake… I fall and really hurt myself and you don't even stop to see if I am ok. I think I might need stitches in my cheek and I popped my arm back into socket before writing this letter. I'm not gonna go to the hospital. I hate it there. But you just kept driving. I don't know what we are right now. I love you, but I… hell I don't know what to think. Shit Dom! I love you! Does that mean anything? _

_~Dawn_

I picked up my cell and put the letter down. Oh Dawn… I love you so much. I dial 8 and enter. Speed dial on cell phones is the greatest thing. It doesn't even ring. But your voice comes on.

"If you don't know who this is or what to do at the beep I'd be a little afraid about how you got this number… BEEP," Dawn's voice and the cell phone went.

"Dawn, It's Dom. Call me the second you get this… are you ok? Baby, we need to talk. I'm here. Just call my cell. Night or day. I'll be here. Waiting. And, I do love you," I said and hung up letting a single tear fall down my cheek. I just hope I haven't lost her, I thought as I got up and got a Corona out of the fridge.

A/N~ Very short, I know, but what did you think??? R&R


	15. Ch 15

A/N~ Long time no see eh? No excuse this time. I'm writing three stories right now, full time school and work so I will write the second I get the chance. BTW... hope you like the new chappy... Dom's in trouble... Dawn's gone... what the hell is gonna happen now? Wanna find out? Read below, then review.

Dawn's POV~

            I woke up and found out that someone had called. It said 2 new messages, but I just walked into the cold, empty bathroom. It was pure white and smelled of cleaners. The smell first hit me and I shook my head. I went pee and washed my face. I came out and looked around. Looking down the carpet was an ugly faded red with numerous brown stains. The dressers looked new and the mirror was clean. The bed was lumpy and looked old, but the frame looked new. The door had both a chain lock and a card key. There were Safari murals on the wall. This was supposed to be a _Love _room. 

            Since I had no where to go I took the phone and went to messages, voice messages, and listen. I put the cell to my ear and listened as an automated voice came in my ear. "3:37 pm Wednesday, October 27, 2003, phone number..." I sighed loudly at this and said.

            "Go on, go on."

  


            Then a voice hit me that I didn't want to hear. It was Dom.        "Dawn, It's Dom. Call me the second you get this… are you ok? Baby, we need to talk. I'm here. Just call my cell. Night or day. I'll be here. Waiting. And, I do love you."

            I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Dom had never said that to me before. Not once. Every time I said it he would ignore it, kiss me, or change the subject. 

            "3:56 pm Wednesday October 27, 2003, phone number..." the automated voice said interrupting my thoughts again. It was Dom again. All that was said was... 

            "Dawn, I'm real worried about you. Are you ok? Baby I love you... are you hurt? I know you fell and I'm sorry, but... I'm here. Call my cell. I'll keep it by me." That was all that was said. I erased the messages and laid down on my lumpy second rate hotel bed and closed my eyes to the throbbing that had started. "Maybe a nap and then I would call Dom. Ya, a nap," I said to myself slipping into sleep.

Dom's POV~

            I paced my room from the door to the window and back. Over and over. Not stopping once. I called her 2 times and still no answer. I bit the side of my lip and walked to the window again looking out. "Maybe she is in the hospital, hurt, bad," a voice in my head said. "Maybe she is dying and you don't even know," another said tearing at my insides. I walked out the door and down the steps to the living room. No one was there. They were all at work still. Then they were going out to dinner and a movie so I was gonna be all alone. I shook my head and grabbed a Slice. I shouldn't drink. If she needs me to drive there, where ever there is.

            Dom fretted a little more, then put his cell on the charger by his bed and laid down. Sleep took him immediately and with a blanket around his feet and the pillow in his arms he left the light into the darkness.

Dawn's POV~

            Opening my eyes to complete darkness was a little frightening. Something squeezed my heart as the wind blew against the window. I got up and turned on the light facing my fears to find nothing there. I laughed to myself and grabbed glass of water to the bathroom. Maybe I should call Dom now. 

            I knew I couldn't go back to sleep and I wanted a hug from him. I wanted more than a hug actually I wanted him. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 15 after midnight. I had slept the whole day away. I smiled at my self and picked up the phone. He did say any time.

Dom's POV~

            I heard phone ringing and rolled over. Looking at my alarm clock it said it was a little after midnight. Who the hell would be calling so late. I looked at the faceplate of the phone as I flicked on the light. I had one more ring before it went to my voice mail. 

            It was Dawn, "Oh baby, are you ok?" I asked fast.

            "Ya, are you?" she asked softly. 

            "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Never mind. Where are you? Are you safe? Are you hurt? In pain? What can I do to help?" I asked into the cell wanting to hold her so badly.

            "What is this twenty questions or an interrogation?" Dawn joked. "You shouldn't be fine because of what I told you and your reaction. I'm fine and safe at a hotel here in L.A. I'm not hurting right now, no pain. Is that good?" 

            "No. I want you here. Not in some hotel. No matter what happens this is always your home. I'm sorry. I acted... bad. I saw your face, but kept driving. I didn't... I don't want to loose you. Not now, not ever," I said softly. It was quiet on the other end until she finally answered. 

            "I have gotten through it before. They said this is a more serious kind and that I will have to be careful. In lamen's terms, I will die if I do not take the chemo-therapy. I'm taking it so I will get sicker, but it is making me better inside," Dawn said slowly.

            "I still want you here. I want you with me and I want you in my arms so I can make everything safe. I am so sorry baby. I didn't know how much I loved you until I was at the gym beating the crap out of a bag. Thinking that I had lost you hurt worse than anything else in the world. I don't know what I would do without you," I said putting my heart in her hands.

            She snorted happily and said, "Die like me," she laughed cryptically after that.

            "Not funny," I heard myself say.

            "I know. And... I'm at the Safari Motel on Old Highway 9 across from the Bennet's Diner. I'm not going anywhere tonight," she said slowly. "Actually I'm gonna go take a shower right now." She was flirting I knew, but I thought we might wanna talk first. "Maybe you should come on by and wash my back for me," she said.

            "Maybe I will. Maybe I'll just come over right now," I said leaving the statement open.

            "Maybe I'll leave the door unlocked for you, and maybe I'll leave the bathroom door open," she said happily.

            "And maybe I'll come in... but I am gonna go. I love you baby," I said and flipped the phone closed. Safari Hotel eh? That was the one with the safari paintings on the walls. I grabbed my keys and walked down the stairs and out the door to my car. Dawn had a few pairs of my boxers and beaters so I had no worries. I drove in silence thinking of the possibilities that lie ahead...

A/N~ OK R&R NOW! I will write the next chappy asap on what happens in the _love room_. LOL. Who knows? Talk to u all soon.


	16. Ch 16

A/N~ This is going to be a little confusing I know, but it will all make sense in the end, I SWEAR! GIRL SCOUTS HONOR… I've never been in the girl scouts, but still… I swear it will make sense in the end…

            Dawn's POV~

I put the cell down on the night stand. I was laughing to myself. Maybe I'd be a night stand for Halloween. One night stand. I shook my head as I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower… all the way right to the hot. I went to the mirror as the steam came out of the shower. I took the band aids off and threw them in the garbage. I took my hoodie and pants off and the rest of the band aids. I took my bra off and my thong as I frowned looking at myself. 

I needed some sun. I was so white it was actually scary. I shook my head and looked at my face again. It was already scabbing. I was gonna have to be careful when I took my shower. 

I grabbed the edge of the sink as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I fell to the floor, blackness taking over,

            Dom's POV~ 

I pulled up and parked. It had only been half an hour since we had talked on the phone. All I wanted to do was snuggle with her and make sure she was alright. I parked and got out. I looked around, realizing I had no idea what number she was in. "Shit," I said to myself. I looked around for her car successfully. I walked over to it and looked around. Only two lights were on in the hotel rooms in front of me. Number 32 and 33. I walked to number 32 and listened carefully to the door. 

I took a step back as I heard a chick moan and I walked over to number 33. The shower was on. I hoped to God this was the right room. I walked in and shut the door quietly behind me. I looked it, not wanting anyone to come in. I put my cell on the table with the TV and took my shoes and socks off. I still hadn't heard anything as I tugged on my shirt. 

I frowned and put my wallet and keys and set them by my cell. I turned around and walked to the bathroom, "Honey, I'm home," I joked, but seeing her body crumpled and on the floor, I fell next to her and touched her face softly. 

"Dawn, It's Dom, are you ok?" I asked trying to stay calm. I shook her shoulders softly and she squinted and opened her eyes. I had her head on my lap, nothing sexual about it. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Decided to take a nap I see," I joked softly rubbing her face.

"I guess, I think I blacked out," she said softly squinting and shaking her head. 

"Glad I was the one that found you," I said jokingly. I helped her stand slowly. "Dizzy?" I asked. She just shook her head. I rubbed the scratches from this afternoon. They were scabbing over, and could leave slight scars. I bit my lip watching her.

"I'm fine," she said pushing my hand away. She smiled real big and told me to close my eyes, so I complied. 

She placed my hand on her now hard boob and I sighed rubbing it softly. Next thing I knew she had my pants down and was telling me to keep my eyes closed. She had them and my jockeys on the floor before I knew it. I shriveled a little at the cold air, but kept my eyes closed. Feeling now, that was all that mattered. 

I felt her warm hand rub me softly, up and down as she kissed me. I sighed softly kissing her back. I kept my one hand on her breast and the other I trailed down to between her legs. She had a little hair, and as I penetrated her lips I found it waxy wet. It was nice. I rubbed the clit and she rubbed me faster. I was becoming harder in her hand and she wetter in mine. The entire time we kept kissing.

We crawled in the shower together and that is all I remember. Rolling over I find her dry and in my arms. She is still mounted and I moan leaning up to kiss me.

A/N~ Love you all… I have to go… review please now that you have read all… bye


	17. Ch 17

A/N~ Well… still drama… I'm writing as fast as I can… If any of you know my ESA you better check out her new fic… Dawn152004… that's her ID… anyways… good shit… PS my esa better e-mail me… I need help workin this drama out! Lol… talk to u all later… here's the cappy.

Dom's Pov~

I lean up to kiss her… my angel is lying on top of me completely fragile. I almost broke her today. I'm glad she has a big heart. I kiss her again and she moans softly waking up. I rub my hands down her back and to her sweet ass and I feel myself growing harder inside of her. It is a wonderful feeling. Her eyes are wide open and she sits up on top of me. 

"I think your farther in," she smiles big and I reach my hands up and rub her soft nipples and they immediately become hard in my hands.

"I noticed," I said grinding upward. She just shook her head and rode up, down, back. She did this in rhythm. Up, down, and back. She rode slowly, but deep. It felt good. She moaned softly and moved her hands up to her hair and bit her lip as she rode. I sighed as she did this. She was so beautiful to me. No one else could compare at this moment. 

She kept riding and I massaged her breasts until I could feel my pulse in my pen 15. It was hard and I couldn't contain myself anymore so I surprised her by rolling us over and I plunged in deeper and faster. I had her in the palm of my hand. She moaned loudly as I rode her quickly. She squeezed the muscles down there and I moaned as I got a little wet, but kept grinding myself in. She bit her lip and moaned, ending it as I shot into her and collapsed on top of her.

I rolled over and held her as she closed her eyes again. This time I just watched her. I wanted to know more about this chemo-therapy and what options we had. I waited about ten minutes until I heard her even breathing then I slid out of bed, got dressed, and went outside with my cell phone and called the hospital.

A/N~ R&R… if you all think it describes a little too much just let me know and I won't put that much… sex scenes in there. If you don't mind I'll keep going, but I'm not going to make this some sleazy story. Talk to you all later… love ya'll!!! PS esa… get your ass on the internet and e-mail me!!!


End file.
